Útkeresés
by Destinia
Summary: Pansynek választani kell a családja és egy barátja között. Választása eldönti életét: üldöző vagy üldözött, jó vagy rossz. Te mit választanál? A Roxforti szövetség egyik előzménye, de önálló egyrészes.


Útkeresés 

**Írta:** Destinia (alias Gail Black)

**Jogok:** Rowlingé természetesen

**Szereplő:** Pansy Parkinson és Laura Collins (OC – saját karakter)

**Besorolás:** T

**Tartalom:** Pansynek választani kell a családja és egy barátja között. Választása eldönti életét: üldöző vagy üldözött, jó vagy rossz. Te mit választanál?

**Megjegyzés:** Ezt a fanficet ajándéknak szánom egy barátomnak névnapja alkalmából. Fogadd el, Ayani!

**Megjegyzés 2:** A történet a Roxforti szövetség világában játszódik, de önállóan is megállja a helyét, reményeim szerint.

Pansy Parkinson büszke volt a családjára, szívesen mesélt aranyvérű családjáról, befolyásos apjáról, gyönyörű, művelt anyjáról, és a család nagy reménységéről, bátyjáról, Paulról. Egész élete családja körül forgott egészen tizenegy éves koráig, amikor bekerült a Roxfortba. Itt méltó barátokra lelt, szülei elégedettek voltak teljesítményével és baráti körével.

Barátok, osztálytársak, akik nem ismerték őt. Pansy mindig is könnyen szerzett ismerősöket, de arra ügyelt, hogy senki ne kerüljön túl közel hozzá. Hogy miért? Így érezte jónak, nem bízott senkiben, ezt talán ő sem tudja megmagyarázni. Éveken át páncélt épített maga köré, amely egyszerre védte és sebesítette. Ezt a páncélt törte meg két ember: Draco Malfoy és Laura Collins.

Draco egyidős volt vele, évekig messziről tisztelte, vagy inkább imádta a fiút. Harmadikban kezdett közeledni hozzá, lassan megismerte, és meglátta azt, amit csak kevesen: Draco Malfoyt, nem a Mardekár herceget, a Malfoy örököst, hanem az embert. Dracoval mindig beszélhetett, ő volt az első igazi barátja, olyan volt, mint egy testvér és egy jó barát egy személyben.

Laura… ő volt az első barátja, egy igazi jó barát, aki segített neki, akivel bármiről beszélhetett, akinek kiönthette a lelkét, akivel megoszthatott mindent. Akivel nevetve gondoltak vissza az első pár évre, amikor Pansy gúnyolta Laurát származása miatt… Igen, gúnyolta, mert Laura szülei nem varázslók, hanem muglik voltak. Laura SÁRVÉRŰ volt, akit Pansynek gyűlölnie kellett, hisz ezt várták el tőle. „Laura csak sárvérű, az már nem is ember" – gonoszkodott a tizenéves Pansy. Nem egyszer, nem kétszer alázta meg, bántotta szavakkal a lányt, aki nyugodtan tűrt, nem szólt sosem, csak tágra nyitotta borostyán szemét, és nézte a többieket, osztálytársait.

Hogy lettek barátok? Hogy lehettek azzá? Különböztek mindenben, nem volt bennük semmi közös! Akkor hogy?

Egy nap Pansy levelet kapott otthonról: bátyját súlyos baleset érte, szülei az élete miatt aggódtak. Pansy összeomlott: testvére, akit sebezhetetlennek hitt haldoklik. Felidézte testvére arcát, termetét, szavait, és nem bírta… Nem halhat meg! Pansy pityeregve üldögélt a Roxfort egyik mosdójában, szemei vörösek és duzzadtak voltak. Az idő eltűnt, csak a fájdalom és a könnyek maradtak… És ekkor egy kéz egy vizes zsebkendőt nyújtott be az ajtó rése alatt, amit Pansy remegve elfogadott… Laura volt, aki látta Pansy kétségbeesett arcát, ahogy berohan a mosdóba. Egy ideig a környéken téblábolt, küzdött önmagával: a lány gonosz volt, mindig csak bántotta… de most sír! Háromszor állt az ajtó elé, végül döntött.

Pansy kijött a mosdóból, és csodálkozva nézett bele a borostyán szemekbe. Mindenkit várt, de őt nem, előbb gondolt volna Grangerre!

-Minden rendben lesz! – szólalt meg a másik lány nyugtató hangja.

Pansy szeme megtelt könnyel, és a másik lány vállara hajtotta fejét: Semmi sem jó. A testvérem beteg, lehet, hogy meghal – a mardekáros lány megrázkódott a zokogástól, majd dühösen a másik lányra mordult: Te ezt nem érted!

- Tévedsz – suttogta a másik – az ikerbátyámmal együtt kaptuk a levelet Roxfortba, de ő nem tudott jönni… meghalt.

Pansy ránézett a másik lányra, talán először életében. Akkor leültek, és elkezdtek beszélgetni: a testvéreikről, a családjukról, majd mindenről, ami csak eszükbe jutott. Innentől kezdve senki nem szólt egy rossz szót sem Lauráról. Pansy védte, és Draco, akinek már elsőtől kezdve hatalma volt a házban, támogatta a barátságukat és magát, Laurát.

Megannyi szép nap, kellemes pillanat. Barátság egy életre, boldogság örökre, gondolták naivan, de a boldogság törékeny, és az emberi gonoszság gyakran töri szilánkokra.

Egy nyári napon történt, hogy Pansy rádöbbent, mily ostoba és vak volt. Hitt a szavaknak, a szülei tévedhetetlenségében: büszke volt bátyjára, hogy az megkapta a Jegyet. A Jegyet, mely akkor az erőt szimbolizálta, azt a hatalmat, amit a varázslók és boszorkányok elérhetnek. Ő maga is fel akarta venni, erős akart lenni, az elit része. Ezért osont ki a szobájából egyik este, hogy meglessen egy titkos találkozót, amit a Parkinson rezidencián tartottak.

Egy pillanat volt az egész, szeme elkerekedett a látványtól, két test – holtest – feküdt a kövön, és egy fiatal lány sikoltva vonaglott a Crucius alatt. Egy lány, aki tizenöt éves volt, mint ő; mardekáros, mint ő: LAURA. Pansy szája néma sikolyt formált, szemeit elöntötték a könnyek: „Megölik, kínozzák! Miért? Miért őt? Ő mardekáros, igaz a szülei muglik, de Laura… a barátom."

- Mára elég, holnapra is hagyjunk valamit! – kacagott fel az egyik halálfaló, majd Laura mellé térdelt – Addig elmélkedj, készülődj, holnap folytatjuk, és ha jó kedvemben vagyok, talán találkozhatsz is a szüleiddel! – a halálfalók gúnyos kacagása betöltötte a teret.

Pansy megfordult, felrohant a szobájába, és összeomlott az ágya előtt. Könnyei végig folytak az arcán.

- Megölik Laurát! Miért? Ő nem csinált semmi rosszat! Mit tegyek? Ha nem csinálok semmit Laura meghal, ha viszont cselekszem, akkor a családom és a Nagy Úr ellen fordulok! Mit csináljak? Segíts! Kérlek, segíts! – Pansy szipogva húzódott az asztalához, amelyen két fénykép állt. Az egyiken családja volt, komolyan és felségtejesen; a másikon két vidám lány egymásba kapaszkodva. A családja és Laura… a családja vagy Laura! Döntenie kell, most, nem holnap, mert akkor már késő. Élet és Halál, Jó és Rossz? De melyik melyik?

Összezavarodva nézett maga elé. A két képet kivette a keretből, és a kandalló elé ült. Mit tegyen? Mi a helyes? Most egyedül van, neki kell dönteni, és ez egész életére kihat, ha most rosszul dönt… Képek jelentek meg előtte: apja, anyja, testvére, Laura… Draco…

- Mindig a szíved szerint válassz, és ha a sötétség elragad, én melletted leszek, ha menekülnöd kell, fordulj Piton Professzorhoz – a szőke fiú komolyan nézett akkor rá szürke szemeivel, alig pár hete, amikor a pályaudvaron búcsúzkodtak.

„Piton! Köszönöm, Draco" – Pansy felállt magához vette pálcáját, és még egyszer utoljára körbe nézett a szobájában, tudta többé nem jöhet vissza. Óvatosan leosont a pincébe, egy sarokba az egyik ideiglenes raktárba ott feküdt Laura megkínzott teste.

- Laura! Kérlek – suttogta Pansy, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót. Odakúszott az ájult Laura mellé – Laura, fel kell kelned, csak kicsit tarts ki, el kell sétálnunk a park széléig, onnan elmegyünk a Professzorhoz, ő meggyógyít és megvéd. Kérlek, Laura!

A másik nyöszörögve felállt, neki támaszkodott barátnőjének, lassan haladtak, és figyelmetlenségük miatt eldőlt egy tábla, ami a falhoz volt támasztva. A két lány rémülten megállt, lépesek közeledtek, nincs búvóhely! Az ajtó kinyílt, és Pansy bátyja szemébe nézett.

-Mi volt az, Paul? – kiáltott le apjuk a fiú után.

Paul húga rémült tágra nyílt szemébe nézett, majd a megkínzott lányra.

Már megint az a hülye macska – kiáltott fel apjának, zsebéből elővett egy kulcsot, majd a hátsó ajtó felé intett. Paul rámosolygott húgára.

„Te jól döntöttél" – tátogta, majd egy utolsót intett, és felment a többi halálfaló közé.

Pansy szeme égett a könnyektől, de most nem volt idő sírni! Menekülni kell, hogy éljenek. Elsétáltak a park széléig, szerencsére nem akadt az útjukba több halálfaló. Pansy elővette a kis medált, a zsúpszkulcsot, amit még Dracotól kapott. A fiú valamit sejthetett, és elővigyázatosságával két életet mentett meg. Pansy és Laura pillanatok múlva megérkezett Pitonhoz, aki a lányok állapotát látva azonnal cselekedett, hívta Dumbledore-t, aki biztonságba és védelembe helyezte a két árvát. Mert már Pansy is árva volt, de nem volt egyedül a világban, ott volt Laura és Draco, két igaz barát. A boldogságuk szilánkokra esett, de a barátságuk erősebb, mint valaha, és talán egyszer újra boldogok lehetnek, egy jobb jövőben…


End file.
